I Wanna Be Your Dog
by Cateyed
Summary: one shotslash ryrysiri Songfic inspirée de la chanson I wanna be your dog d'Iggy Pop.Attention un pru SM sur les bords bcp même


" I Wanna Be Your Dog "

Au centre d'une pièce faiblement éclairée se tenait un homme,dos à l'unique porte d'entrée.Ce dernier pouvait facilement être qualifié de "beau" et encore c'était un faible euphémisme.Il était de grande taille,de long cheveux noirs lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules,une peau légérement dorée et des muscles saillants lui conférant une carrure de nageur.Ô comble du bonheur,il était,en ce moment même nu et les yeux bandés.Si une tierce personne serait arrivée dans cette pièce,le pauvre n'en serait pas sorti indemne.

Mais Sirius Black,car c'était lui,était t-il réellement seul? Vu ma positio incorfotable dans laquelle il se trouvait,il serait logique de répondre à la négative.

Et en effet,une autre personne était tapie dans l'ombre, son visage n'étant qu'éclairé que par la tabac qui devenait rouge lorsqu'il inspirait une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Le jeune homme aussi était très bien fait de sa personne ; un corps tout aussi musclé-quoique plus petit-,des cheveux noirs en bataille,une peau laiteuse et d'incroyables yeux verts qui en ce moment,étaient éclairés par une excitation grandissante.Son magnifique corps était recouvert par un jeans qui lui tombait sur les hanches ainsi que par une chemise noire dont les trois premiers boutons étaient défaits. Lui aussi ne serait pas sortit indemne d'une rencontre avec qui que ce soit d'humain.

Sirius trépignait quelque peu sur place mais ne disait rien,comme il avait reçu ordre de le faire.Il n'avait jamais crû qu'un jour il se plierait à une soumission totale surtout sous celle de son filleul mais l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore,aussi,malgré le bandeau opaque qui lui recouvrait les yeux,pouvait-il sentir le regard brûlant de l'amour de sa vie sur son corps et de savoir ça ne l'excitait que d'avantage.

Harry,qui avais plus que hâte de commencer son petit jeu,écrasa imptoyablement sa cigarette contre le mur de pierre avant de jetter négligement le mégot dans une flaque d'eau qui s'était formée à cause l'égouttement provenant de la tuyauterie,bien trop mal réparée.Le Survivant se décolla du mur contre lequelle il était accolé et s'approcha de son amant,jusqu'à coller son corps contre son dos.

-" Chante Sirius " demanda Harry,tout en laissant ses mains errer sur ses fesses.

-" So messed up I want you here

And in my room I want you here

And now we're gonna be face to face

And I'll lay right down in my favorite place"

Sirius atteignait désormais le paroxysme de l'excitation. Le côté gentil,si " Gryffondoresque" (pour reprendre le terme de ce cher Snivellus) était visible aux yeux du monde et n'avait en soit,rien d'exceptionel bien que ce fût ça qui l'avait attiré.Mais son côté "Slytherin" était un cran au-dessous question excitant , il adorait se plier à ses ordres,à sa voix cassante en contraste parfait avec ses caresses aériennes et très douces,une trace profonde qui témoignait de l'enracinnement de son "côté gentil".De plus,savoir qu'il était le seul (du moins il l'espérait) à le voir comme celà lui faisait pleinement réaliser l'étendue de leur amour mutuel.

Il poussa un petit cri très efféminé lorsqu'il sentit son amour pincer durement un de ses tétons durcit par le froid et l'adrénaline.

-" Chante plus fort ce que tu veux réellement Sirius " répliqua Harry

-"Now I wanna be your dog

Now I wanna be your dog

Now I wanna be your dog

C'mon I wanna be your dog you know it"

Il sentit les mains se faire plus douces sur son torse,ainsi qu'une petite langue fraîche venir consoler la peau sensible de son mamelon maltraité.La récompense à son obéissance.Sirius se demanda si il n'était pas à enfermer pour autant aimer que son filleul et amant lui fasse un mal proportionel au bien qu'il lui prodiguait.Mais de toute façon il aurait dû être enfermé tout de suite après avoir sentit un drôle de fourmillement au plus profond de ses entrailles quand il avait vu Harry lui décrocher un sourire éclatant.

Contrairement à d'habitude,Sirius n'avait pas tout de suite voulu coucher avec Harry,mais il avais seulement voulu que ce sourire ne soit adressé qu'à lui,il aurais seulement voulu que ses lèvres ainsi que son corps mais aussi son coeur ne lui soient reservé qu'à lui.Chose qui fût concrétisée trois mois plus tard,lorsqu'il se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains avant que Drago ou Snivellus ne le fassent avant lui.Celà remontait déjà à six ans d'ici et chaque jour passé aux côtés de son aimé n'avait fait que renforcer son amour.

-" Alors comme ça tu veux être mon chien ? " demanda (innocement) Harry

-"..."

-" Je vais t'apprendre à répondre " dit sadiquement Harry

Il morda profondément l'épaule de Sirius,sans toutefois le faire saigner mais en laissant la chair à vif.Pour le faire plus de mal,il se mit à lècher la plaie.Le frottement rugueux sur la peau sensible lui firent rendre les armes.

-" Oui Harry, je veux que tu fasses de moi ton chien " gémis Sirius.

-" Bien, gentil toutou " dit Harry.

Ce dernier remarqua l'anatomie disproportionnée de son amant et décida de s'amuser un peu.Il prit sa baguette (magique,Pau,c'est pas celle que tu crois) et conjura une plume.Il retourna la point de l'objet sur son index et eut un sourire satisfait quand il avisa l'entaille d'où s'échappait un mince filet carmin.Elle était acérée à souhait.

-" Maintenant mon chèr Sirius,je vais me montrer très magnanigme...Tu vas être mon chien " sussura t-il à l'oreille de Sirius.

Ce dernier ne contenait que très mal l'excitation qui menaçait de le submerger.Il sentit une chaîne de métal glacé passer autour de son coup et se traita de crétin pour avoir ,comme toujours,accepté aussi facilement.Quand il perçut le cliquetis de métal contre le sol et un léger tirement,il sût qu'Harry l'avait attaché au mur...aucun moyen de s'échapper de plus il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

-" Pendant que tu continueras de chanter je vais te faire une chose très agréable mais interdiction de t'arrêter "

-"Ooh give it to me

Ooh Now I'm ready to close my eyes

Yes now I'm ready to close my mind

Now I'm ready to feel your hands

Lose my heart on the burning sand"

Le coup frappa de suite,ou plutôt la plume fendit légérement la peau de sa virilité.Si elle lui faisait atrocement souffrir au début,cette fois ce fût une abomination pire car il avait en quelque sorte adoré ça et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : qu'Harry recommence.

-"S'il-te-plaït Harry"

-" Quoi Amour?"

-" Recommence "

-" Je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique " fît Harry en léchant le lobe de son oreille

-" Recommence je t'en supplie "

-" C'est mieux mais toi,continues à chanter "

-"Do it

Yeah that's right

Yeah So messed up

And in my room

I want you here

And now we're gonna be face to face

And I'll lay right down in my favorite place

Yeah you know what that is Yeah "

Une idée d'un niveau de sadisme jamais atteint traversa l'espirt grisé du Survivant.Il s'agenouilla face à son amour et lècha les multiples zébrures qui ornaient désormais -et pour une durée indeterminée- sa virilité.Il sentit Sirius se tendre et pousser un râle rauque et,pour ne pas lui faire oublier qui commandait,prit la plume et alterna le côté tranchant et doux sur ses testicules.

Sa langue remonta lentement vers le visage de Sirius,cette langue laissait des trainées de lave en fusion sur sa peau aussi froide qu'un glaçon.Sirius savais depuis toujours qu'Harry avait un tempérament de feu mais à ce point il ne l'aurais jamais crû.Quand Harry sentit tout l'amour son aimé lui portait travers un baiser tendre,il abandonna toute envie de faire mal et de soumettre.Il n'avais plus qu'une envie ; donner du plaisir pour en recevoir.

-"Tu peux enlever ton bandeau " chuchota Harry.

-" Tu es sûr ? " répondit Sirius

-" Oui...je t'aime et je n'ai pas besoin de cette mise en scéne"

Sirius ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et enleva le bandeau tandis qu'Harry le détachait.Bien que ça avait été drôle au début,il aimait nettement plus quand Sirius lui faisait l'amour sauvagement avec une pointe de tendresse qui se voyait dans ses yeux,dans ses gestes,dans ses paroles.Ce dernier,pour montrer sa reconnaissance de pouvoir le toucher et le voir et surtout d'arrêter de massacrer sa chanson préférée s'agenouilla face à son jeune amant et commenca déboutonner le pantalon devenur plus que superflu.

Une fois que l'encombrant vêtement fût lancé et qu'il découvrit (à sa plus grande joie) le sex libéré de tout sous-vêtement,il lècha légérement la tête écumante.Les petits couinements de jouissance qui lui parvenait aux oreilles ne fesait qu'attiser son excitation.A la réfléxion n'importe quel humain serait à enfermer si il arrivait à resister à ses petits bruits grisants.

-"Je t'en prie Sirius " gémit-il

Et Sirius ne le fît pas supplier d'avantage.Il le prit entiérement en bouche immédiatement,sans attente,sans préambule.Il léchait,suçait,mordillait chaque centimétre carré de la hampe tendu au maximum en se délectant des sons de son amant,en se disant que c'était lui et lui seul qui lui procurait ce plaisir.En se disant qu'il avait,est et sera à jamais le seul amant d'Harry.Et bien que d'un point de vue technique la chose n'était pas réciproque,dans le coeur et l'esprit de Sirius,il n'y avais toujours eû qu'Harry.

Après quelque minutes de ce délicieux traitement,Harry fini par jouïr dans la bouche de son "parrain" . Celui-ci n'avala pas sa semance mais la recracha dans le creux de sa main et en enduisit ses doigts.Son index droit trouva rapidement l'entrée de son intimité et y entra c'était loin d'être la première fois pour Harry,il ne sentit qu'une passagére sensation désagréable dûe au fait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était naturellement pas à sa place mais celà passa bien vite inaperçu quand il arqua son dos sous l'autre torture de Sirius.Ce dernier,toujours agenouillé face-à-face (si on peut dire) à Harry,venait de lècher un de ses testicules.

Par contre,et malgré la vague de pur bonheur qui l'avais submergé,il sentit le majeur droit de son parrain et la sensation désagréable fût ponctuée par une légére irritation.Et celà ne se calma pas quand l'annulaire rejoignit les deux autres doigts.Cette fois il ne pût retenir quelques perles salées de s'écouler de ses yeux.Sirius se redressa du mieux qu'il pût et parvint à lui transmettre tout son amour dans un baiser tendre et passioné à la fois.

-"Chuuuut...tu sais que ça va passer " souffla t-il

Harry se détendit petit à petit,comme quoi l'amour était un puissant calmant.Quand il fût partiellement habitué il fît quelques étirements en ciseaux.Mais si il ne se dépéchait pas,il allait mourir de plaisir et à voir le visage contorsionné de son amant,lui aussi.

-" Noues tes jambes autour de ma taille,chéri" dit Sirius.

Sirius l'aida à se débarasser de sa chemise,toujours aussi présente,et le souleva.Ce fût avec un effort surhumain qu'Harry parvint à nouer ses fines jambes autour de la taille de Sirius.Ce dernier plaqua le dos d'Harry contre le mur.

-" Je vais rentrer d'un coup sec amour " dit Sirius

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que c'est ce qu'il fît.Harry trop surpris imprima la marque de ses ongles sur le dos fin de son amant.Ce dernier ne s'en formalisait pas et lui murmurait des mots d'amours et de tendresse à l'oreille.Peu à peu,il s'habitua assez vite à sa présence et mouva ses hanches dans un réfléxe qu'il ne s'imaginait pas avoir posseder un jour.

Sirius commenca alors ses coups de reins,alternant les profonds et les brefs,les rapides et les lents,les passionés et les amoureux.Il empoigna la virilité tendue d'Harry et imprima la candence sur celle de ses hanches.Il s'abreuvait de son prénom,répété comme un mantra,de la bouche d'Harry.Quelques coups de butoirs supplémentaires sur sa prostate ainsi que cette main délicieuse qui le masturbait eurent vite raison du pauvre petit lion qui jouï pour la deuxième fois entre leurs corps.La contraction des muscles sur sa propre chair à vif fît voir le septième ciel à l'animagus qui n'avait jamais autant pris son peid avec un autre amant de toute sa vie.

La sueur perlait sur leurs corps tandis que Sirius se retirait précaucioneusement d'Harry.Il réussit à conjurer une couverture et installa le corps gracile de son amour avant de s'affaler à ses côtés.

-" On n'avais pas besoin de cette mise en scéne pour pimenter notre vie...Je vais tuer ce conseiller matrimonial de mes deux avec sa psychologie de supermarché " grommela Sirius

Harry éclata de rire et embrassa son amant.Sa mine bougeonne le faisait rire encore plus et le rendait plus adorable.

-" Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime " fit Sirius en lui caressant le visage avec une de ses mains " Tu es mon monde,tu es tout et la meilleure chose qui em soit arrivé dans la vie"

-" Pareil pour moi " fit Harry." Et si on s'en allait de ce cachot sordide ?"

-" Je te suis" dit Sirius " Mais n'as-tu rien à me dire? Je sens que tu as quelque chose à m'apprendre "

-" Ah le fameux esprit vif des animagus " dit Harry " En effet ...Sirius...J'attends un bébé "

-" Un vrai? " dit Sirius

-" Ben oui il y a des chances "

Sirius explosa de joie.

-" La vieille cave de ma mère n'est pas un endroit idéal pour annoncer de genre de nouvelles mais Harry je t'adore mon amour".


End file.
